Black Cat
by The Phantom Writer
Summary: Black Cats. Witches familiars. The most trusted animal to a witch or warlock. Until now...this is the story of a black cat who found a way to become human...and betray his witch master...now, on All Hollows Eve, she's back for revenge. KxR, TaxBr, TxM


"..." – dialogue

'...' – thought  
  
... - flashbacks /dream sequences

Black Cat

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Black Cats. A powerful symbol during Halloween. Said to have been witches' familiars, and to carry spirits of the incarnated. They were hunted by righteous, holy people during the Middle Ages, and burned. But what if a black cat didn't respect its master? The witch that controlled it? What if found a way to change form and escape? And what if, on Halloween, the one night where the witch could rise again, she came after the cat, hunted it, plotted to destroy it for its betrayal? This is the story of that cat, who, for centuries, hid from the witch, and had himself a normal life. That is until now...

* * *

_"Search everywhere! Leave no stone uncovered, I want him found!"  
  
The shriek rung in the ears of all the creatures the magic wielder controlled. Her dark magic spread her, her power great. She was as vicious as a lion, as evil as any could come, and would not rest until the traitor was found._

_"M'lady, we cannot find him!" one of the zombies she'd brought back to life called._

_The witch scanned the surroundings, her long velvet dress swooping, and curling around her feet as a chilled wind blew past. She shrieked, like a banshee in the night, the sound piercing the ears of the villagers miles away._ _And the ears of the traitor, who hid behind a tree, cloaked in darkness, thanks to the blanket of raven locks he was able to wrap about himself._ _But from where he hid, he could see the piercing, evil orange eyes._

_Those eyes.  
  
Those eyes..._

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
Amber eyes shot open, and the young man in the bed gasped, choking on the air, coughing, and sitting up.  
  
The display awoke the other young man with whom he shared a room with, deep crimson eyes opening, and an unruly blue-grey head looking over at the coughing other.

"What the hell? What's the matter with you?" Hiwatari Kai snapped, stepping out of bed. He and Rei had been in a relationship for about a year now. It was a year since G-Revolution, and his returning to the Demolition Boys. Of course, after everything was over, he'd left them. No hard feelings this time from his teammates, and seeing Bryan and Tala together, had made him realize even he deserved happiness. So, he went to China, barged into Rei's bunk, and kissed him square on the mouth, revealing he loved him, and had wanted to be with him since they first bladed against the Demolition Boys in the first World Championship.  
  
The other, Kon Rei, stopped coughing, finally, and took in a few, small, slow breaths, before gulping and looking at Kai, his eyes showing a deep terror.  
  
That dream had been....those eyes...that shriek...it'd been so long since...

"Nothing...I'm fine...tell the guys I'll be down in a bit," a shaky voice replied, as a tanned fingers moved through dark, ebony strands. How could she be haunting him? Why now?

"Fine, but hurry, because I'm not going to be the one to get stuck taking Max and Tyson to get their stupid Halloween costumes. What a pointless holiday..."  
  
With that, Kai walked into the bathroom, grumbling about the triviality of the whole Halloween season.

'That's it,' Rei thought, 'Halloween. The night all the creatures of the dark are released from their rotting hell.'  
  
His hands were back on the bed, and the slim fingers fisted in the blankets, amber eyes narrowing, painfully. So many centuries...  
  
Kai stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He had been coming out, and seen Rei, frozen on the bed, looking down at the bedcovers with a painful, and almost afraid look on his face.

"Rei...?"  
  
Feet rustle against the carpet, as the neko-jin flew from the bed, frightened more then usual. He trembled, his long, loose hair twirling around his body, framing his cat-like, feminine features. His amber eyes are wide, frightened, looking at Kai with a scared intensity.

Kai moved toward him, blinking, wondering what could be wrong with his boyfriend. Blood-red eyes looked concerned, and then soft hands landed on his shoulders, feeling the vibrations of his trembling form under them.  
  
Crimson locked with gold, and the slate-haired boy searched an answer. A reason to the neko-jin's unusual nervousness.  
  
Rei stood completely still, his heart pounding. But only part of the reason was the fear. The other part was the electricity coursing through his body because of the pale hands on his shoulders. His eyes never left Kai's. His fisted hands shook, as did the eyes that were being studied so intently by the taller.

Kai found nothing. Apparently, Rei was as good at shielding himself as he himself was. He own feet shuffled against the carpeting, as he backed away from the Chinese boy, a scowl on his lips.

"What's wrong with you?" Kai asked, sounding a little more concerned for his lover this time. When he received no response, his scowl deepened, and he turned and walked into the bathroom.

Rei heard the water switch on, before sinking to the floor. For four hundred years, four hundred Halloweens he had kept himself safe. Secluded, hidden.  
  
And in four centuries, he had built up a life, a reputation, and relationships. Not master, and servant, but friend and friend, and in some cases, more. He listened to the water in the other room, contemplating all of this, his head swimming with memories. Why was he so frightened now? If he had kept himself hidden so long, why did he think she would catch him this year? Was this an omen? A bad vibe, a premonition?  
  
He held his head in his hands, shaking it, his shivering worsening. He barely heard the shower switch off, or the other occupant emerge, fully dressed, face painted, hair fixed, ten minutes later.  
  
Nor did he notice (for the first few seconds at least) the warm arms wrap around him. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked up at the other one.

"I..." Rei started, his eyes quivering, along with the rest of his body. His hands fisted on the front of Kai's shirt.

"Tell me what's wrong, Rei..."  
  
Then, an idea struck the neko-jin. A perfect lie.

"A bad dream...about...the...the day Bryan attacked me...I looked so scared because...it was like I could feel the pain again..."  
  
Rose colored eyes flashed, skeptically, but the owner of the eyes stood, and held out a hand for the neko-jin.  
  
Tanned fingers slipped into paler ones, and Kai pulled him up and against him.  
  
Rei inhaled the musky scent of the other's body-wash, reveling in the feel of his body pressed against Kai's. His eyes traveled up to the mahogany ones, and he leaned up to kiss him when...

...Kai moved away.  
  
Rei blinked, looking at him, strangely, and a little hurt.  
  
Kai smirked, amusement shining in crimson depths, as he leaned against the edge of the bed, "Your breath, my love, is horrible. I refuse to kiss that pretty mouth until the contents of it are made pretty as well."  
  
Rei ran his tongue over one of his fangs, feeling the course feeling of plaque surrounding the usually white, well kept teeth.  
  
He shuddered, and stepped into the bathroom. After a few minutes, the shower switched on and Kai brought him some clothes, seeing as he'd forgotten to grab some. A soft 'thanks' was called, as Kai exited the bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe just outside the door and sighed. What the hell was wrong with Rei? He never acted so fidgety...so paranoid. Kai was beginning to wonder.  
  
The faucet running brought Kai back to reality, and he heard Rei's electric tooth brush switch on. A good three minutes later, Rei emerged, hair hanging in his face, opening the bed side drawer and retrieving his headband and hair wrap.  
  
He took the brush which was held, loosely, in his hand, and began to sift through the inky strands with it.  
  
Kai watched him, quietly, his mahogany eyes never leaving his face. He saw Rei flinch a few times, as he came across a knot in the long carpet of hair. He watched as he put his headband on, pushing the inky strands out of one of the glowing amber eyes.  
  
Rei, then pulled his hair up and wrapped it, before turning his golden eyes on Kai.

"Ready?" he asked, blinking the glowing orbs at the stronger blader. Kai nodded, curling his hand around Rei's, and walking with him down the stairs.

"Let It Rip!"  
  
Tyson's voice rung through the sky, as he stood behind the dojo, goofing off with Dragoon. Max laughed, as Dragoon began to leap over rocks, and circle around in one spot until he'd made a deep impression in the dirt.  
  
Kai and Rei walked out, Kai's eyes focused on Tyson's blade. He narrowed them, "Idiot. What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kenny, who'd been hovering over Dizzi looked up. Hilary and Hiro, who had been looking at a scrap book of one of the team's last battles also looked over, and Tyson looked at him defiantly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising a midnight colored eyebrow.  
  
Kai smirked, "You're so naïve. If I was still your team captain, I'd be scolding you for using your blade in such an uncaring way."  
  
He glanced toward Hiro, who stood up, glaring.  
  
Rei sighed. It was like this everyday. He believed Kai was a little resentful toward Tyson's older brother, but he couldn't complain, because Hiro, from what he could see, was a very good coach. And Rei and Kai really had no room to talk about the going-ons of the Bladebreakers, for they were the ones who decided to leave the team in the first place.

"Kai, he's not mistreating his blade," the neko-jin suddenly chimed, smiling, "he's just having a little fun. Let me demonstrate."  
  
He pulled his launcher from his belt, pulling Driger from inside his shirt, before clicking him into the launcher. After one of hell of a black flip, Rei launched him, watching him skid across the ground, and begin to do figure-eight patterns and the like with Tyson's blade.  
  
He laughed, whistling at the blade, "Kick ass, Driger!!"  
  
They started to battle. Not anything hard, or competitive, just a friendly battle.  
  
After Driger was knocked back into Rei's hand, the boys laughed, and hugged each other's shoulders. Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
Rei grinned at him, "Spoil sport!"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, let's just see how you fend against me then, my love."  
  
He smirked, as he placed Dranzer on his launcher, before getting into position.  
  
Rei grinned, and clicked Driger into the launcher, taking his stance. Max grinned.

"Ready, love birds? Three...two...one...LET IT RIP!!"  
  
Dranzer shot from the launcher, landing on the ground, colliding with Driger, as the tiger slammed into the dirt. The blue phoenix blade circled around and slammed Driger, but the tiger took the hit and kept on going. He slammed the phoenix back.

"Yeah! Go Driger!!" Rei cried, a large grin spread across his face.  
  
Kai smirked. "You've improved immensely, neko, but you're still not as good as me."

"We'll see! Attack, Driger! Tiger claw!"  
  
A great bright light poured from the white blade, and Driger appeared, in all his glory, growling proudly.  
  
Dranzer had other ideas, though, and appeared herself, a great fiery flurry of feathers and power. She slammed Driger, hard, and kept on slamming. And after one exceptionally hard slam, Driger was knocked back into Rei's hand.  
  
Rei laughed, smiling. "That was an awesome battle!"

"Yes. It was." said a new voice.  
  
Amber eyes widened. It couldn't...no...  
  
The whole team turned their eyes on the newcomers. On the right was a man, tall and buff, with piercing dark brown, almost black eyes, his shoulder length magenta hair put up in a high ponytail. The one on the left was a shorter, lankier man, with leaf green eyes, and short, spiky dirty blonde hair.  
  
But the woman in the middle was the one who interested Rei the most. And frightened him the most.  
  
She was a thin, well set woman, with an almost flawless figure. Her legs were hugged by black pedal pushers, and her breast and torso were covered by a dark red shirt with long, hanging sleeves. Long, cream colored hair framed her face, and set off her eyes.  
  
Her piercing, orange eyes.  
  
Rei couldn't take his own amber ones off of hers. She smirked, and stepped over to him.  
  
She stood right up next to him, not looking at him, her hand on her hip.

"It's been a while, Rei. I've missed you."  
  
She looked to the rest of the group, her smile sickeningly sweet. "My name is Manifesta Edwards. These are my...associates..." She nodded to the tall man, "Cal Nicholai," and then the smaller, "and Aiden Smith."  
  
She looked back up, but still did not look at Rei.

"They seem surprised. Haven't you told them about me, Rei? About who you are...about what we use to be?"  
  
Rei, looking surprised, turned to face her.  
  
Kai looked at Rei, and noticed the same fear in his eyes as this morning. He looked at the woman, suspiciously.  
  
She smirked. "So you haven't? I'm ashamed in you, Rei."

"You'll just have to be punished." Her face became much more fierce, and she finally turned her eyes on him, the orange flashing black for a moment. And as she walked away, time seemed to slow down, as Rei's own eyes mirrored the black color, and then he fainted.  
  
Kai ran for him, skidding to the ground, just in time for Rei to land on him. The woman looked back at him, and smirked, before turning, again, and walking off with her goons.  
  
Rei awoke to a many pairs of eyes on him. He blinked, and looked at each one individually, before Tyson spoke.

"What the hell was THAT, Rei?" he asked, looking a bit shaken by the whole ordeal.  
  
Rei opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and looked down at the covers that were over him, as he sat up on the couch.

"Rei...she has something to with this morning, doesn't she?" Kai asked, sitting on the couch next to him.  
  
Rei nodded. "Yes...she does..."

"Maybe now, you should tell me what's going on."

"I should tell you all...you see..."

* * *

Me: HAHAHAHA! And so the story begins. My Halloween Beyblade story! A little late I know! The second Beyblade story I've actually really written! I PROMISE I'll update this one better! And hopefully have it finished by Halloween! Or a little after! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! Review! 


End file.
